A troca
by Tina Granger1
Summary: NARUTO NAO ME PERTENCE eu ja mencionei, que voces devem culpar meus professores? é, eles brigavam comigo só porque durante aquelas aulas TOTALMENTE DESINTERESSANTES EU PUXAVA UM LIVRO PARA LER!
1. Chapter 1

Havia um jovem loiro, de olhos azuis, que corria como se o vento lhe calcasse os pés. Embora rápido, era muito silencioso. Em especial por conta dos inúmeros homens, que sabia estar em seu encalço.

Pela primeira vez em seus vinte anos, agia conforme sua cabeça. Corria pois sabia, que não haveriam outras oportunidades como aquela, de ser não o herdeiro do trono, mas de ser um jovem como outro qualquer.

Sua mãe fora sempre a imperatriz, mesmo nos momentos íntimos. Nunca pensara apenas nela mesma. O povo, suas obrigações haviam regido sua vida, desde antes de assumir o trono.

Ele sabia, no entanto, que houvera um único momento na sua vida que ela não fora a soberana escrava. Caso contrario, ele não existiria.

Parou por alguns instantes, retomando o fôlego, que já teria que gastar. O treinamento que fazia, desde que aprendera a andar, administrado por sua mãe e vários senseis que ela providenciara, pelo visto não fora suficiente. Tivera os melhores senseis.

Mas embora o dinheiro pagasse muita coisa, não comprara a vinda do Ninja Lendário, senhor dos Sapos, o ero-sennin, pervertido numero um, como ela afetuosamente chamava, quando descansava ao seu lado, um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Nesses breves momentos, o jovem sabia que ela relembrava seu passado. Ele sabia que ela tivera que fazer uma escolha, quando jovem. Ou ficava ao lado do homem que amava, seu pai ou então o trono passaria para as mãos do homem mais sem escrúpulos que poderia haver.

Ela por mais que doesse seu coração, havia escolhido o povo, sua responsabilidade. Quando questionada o porque disso, que seu pai não pudera seguir com ela, ela suspirava, os olhos tornavam-se opacos.

- Eu tinha as minhas responsabilidades e ele tinha as dele. – eram as únicas palavras que conseguia arrancar dela. Ele tivera inúmeros atentados a sua vida, salvando-se por conta das habilidades treinadas por sua mãe.

Embora tivesse certa fragilidade de saúde, a imperatriz era feita do mais firme diamante. Que ninguém duvidasse disso.

O jovem retomou a corrida, pensando quanto tempo teria para armar mais uma armadilha. Ele fora um aluno aplicado, embora travesso. Tivera muitas repreensões, castigos, ao longo de sua vida estudantil.

E agora, todas as traquinagens lhe foram suficientes para escapar. Ia em direção a seu pai, buscar ajuda. Por mais que desejasse ficar ao lado da mãe, estava fazendo isso a pedido dela.

A principal recomendação dela fora: volte vivo. E isso ele pretendia fazer, não importava quanto os homens de Ichigo tentassem mata-lo. Ele iria até a Vila da Folha, pedir ajuda a seu pai.

Haijame jamais falhara antes no cumprimento do dever, não seria a primeira vez que aconteceria. Não quando sua mãe, encontrava-se adoentada, sendo pressionada para escolher alguém que não fosse ele, seu único filho, para assumir o trono.

Ela realizara um trabalho magnífico, os conselheiros concordavam. Mas cometera os três pecados imperdoáveis em sua posição. O pecado de casar-se com um estrangeiro, tendo um filho dele. E o que fora mais inadimissivel para eles. O fato de negar a casar-se após a anulação – providenciada por eles obviamente – ter sido aprovada.

Ela ainda o amava. Ainda sentia em suas mãos a maciez do cabelo loiro; o calor dos olhares que ele lhe lançava, esquentava ainda suas faces. Seus lábios não haviam conhecido outro gosto, alem do dele.

Permanecera totalmente fiel ao homem que amara na juventude.

Haijame parou, estava a beira de um precipício. Mais alguns passos e ele não cumpriria a promessa feita a mãe. Estava começando a costear o precipício, quando dez homens se aproximaram dele, kunais nas mãos. Se lutasse, morreria. Se atirasse-se no precipício, talvez houvesse uma chance de chegar ao pai, afinal o precipício tinha em seu fundo um rio.

Sorriu para eles. O sorriso que sua mãe jurava que era de seu pai.

E pulou para o precipício, com o coração apertado, revendo por instantes, as mulheres mais queridas para ele. Sua mãe e a jovem com quem esperava casar-se um dia.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 02

O loiro impediu que uma kunai lhe acertasse o rosto por uma fração de segundos.

- Idiota! – falou, enquanto chutava o cretino – alias o penúltimo em pé, antes de virar-se e ficar de frente com o chefe do bando.

- Muito bom, alteza... – o tom de ironia era extremamente palpável. – Achou que por pular em um pequeno precipício, iríamos desistir de lhe pegar?

- Bom, acho que vocês são uns idiotas por tentarem me atacar! E depois, eu não sou nenhum...

O homem caiu na gargalhada.

- Não venha com esse truque, Haijame. – o homem tirou um aparelho do bolso, aparentemente um barbeador. – sabe, sua mãezinha iria ficar muito mais feliz, sabendo que o filho está em segurança, dentro do palácio, do que correndo pelas matas, arriscando seu belo pescocinho...

- Seu fdp, desgracado! Eu não sou quem você pensa que eu sou! Meu nome é...

- É claro. – o homem deu um sorriso irônico. Apertou um botão no aparelho e imediatamente o loiro sentiu uma imensa dor no pescoço. – incomodado, Haijame? Bem, se serve de consolo... você até que lutou bem, chegou muito longe para quem nunca saiu do palácio.

- VOCÊ É SURDO OU O QUE? EU NÃO SOU HAIJAME NÃO-SEI-O-QUE!

- Pobre garoto... – o homem suspirou, balacando a cabeça. – você decididamente puxou a sua mãe... como você não seria você, se é o único filho dela?

Os olhos azuis do jovem loiro fuzilaram com raiva o homem. Quando ele deu um passo em direção ao homem, o líder do bando apertou mais um botão no aparelho.

Novamente uma enorme dor no pescoço atingiu o jovem loiro, que acabou caindo de joelhos, os olhos lacrimejando.

- Ah, mas que coisa! eu achei que tivesse te dado uma descarga suficiente para fazer desmaiar um cavalo! – o homem suspirou, como se realmente lamentasse o ocorrido. – pelo visto os Uzumaki realmente são mais fortes do que pensei...

O homem guardou o aparelho no bolso e quando o loiro colocou-se de pé para bater no outro, o lider do bando tinha as mãos juntas, os olhos fechados como se rezasse. Quando o loiro ergueu um pé, o homem abriu os olhos,que emitiam um enorme brilho.

O jovem foi jogado com força até uma arvore, quase desmaiando. Seu peito estava sendo oprimido. Do nada, a visão de sala totalmente recoberta por mármore, invadiu sua mente. Nela, uma mulher ruiva usando um quimono negro apareceu-lhe. Ela estava grávida, barriga bastante saliente. Junto a ela, estava Minato Namikaze. E ela batia no rosto do hokage, enquanto lagrimas escorriam por suas faces.

O rosto de Minato foi tomado por um momento por uma expressão de puro ódio. Quando ele deu um passo em direção a mulher, ela recuou na mesma medida, ficando mais pálida que já se encontrava.

Quando o hokage a pegou, nos dois braços, a mulher ergueu o rosto, assumindo uma expressão de medo. Ao sacudi-la, a mulher deixou-se cair em Minato, como se não já tivesse nenhuma força. A expressão de Minato mudou completamente. De ódio para o mais completo pavor, pegou-a desmaiada no colo e começou a correr em direção a porta.

E então, a brancura de todo o mármore tomou conta da mente do jovem loiro.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTA DA AUTORA.....

E AI PESSOAL, TUDO BEM? ENERGIZADAS A BASE DE COCA-COLA? BEM, EU TO... E POR CONTA DISSO E DOUTROS FATORES Q NAO VEM AO CASO... TIPO Q EU VOU TER Q LEVANTAR AS SEIS E MEIA E JA É QUASE UMA DA MANHA, E QUE EU GOSTARIA DE FAZER UMA COISA, DECIDI QUE...... RUFEM OS TAMBORES... CAPITULO NOVO - A PARTIR DESSE - SOMENTE SE TIVER QUATRO COMENTARIOS.... AFINAL, EU PODIA ESTAR DESCANSANDO A MINHA BELEZA DE MASSA DE PÃO E FIQUEI RALANDO PRA ESCREVER....

BJS\

TINA

Quando o jovem loiro abriu os olhos, sentiu uma enorme dor de cabeça.

- Mas que... - ele levou a mao a testa. Kami, ele questionava-se, estava no inferno, reparando ao seu lado, um enorme cachorro, que latiu quando ele tirou o pano em sua cabeça.

- Ele acordou. – um cara de mais ou menos a sua idade se aproximou. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos compridos até os ombros, espetados. Usava uma roupa preta, camiseta manga longa e calça de moletom, sandálias ninjas. Um colete verde ridículo na opinião do loiro, completava o traje. A coisa mais exuberante no cara, eram as marcas que possuía na bochecha, dois triângulos invertidos.

O cara o olhou por mais ou menos uns cinco segundos antes de começar a xinga-lo.

- Sabe, você é um idiota! Só por conta daquela brincadeira idiota, resolver pular em uma cachoeira, só para provar para a...

- Kiba, deixe o Uzumaki. – um outro cara se aproximou. Usava um sobretudo que cobria boa parte do rosto, alem de óculos escuros. – espero que a queda que teve, sirva para lhe botar um pouco de bom senso.

- Eu não pulei o precipício para brincar. – ele com dificuldade sentou-se. – Eu estava fugindo de bandidos, que provavelmente foram mandados para me matar.

- Outra vez? – Shino e Kiba olharam-se. Naruto estava muito diferente do normal. Talvez durante a queda, ele tivesse batido a cabeça. – eles vestiam-se de alguma forma singular, usavam alguma coisa que os identificasse como organização? – Shino questionou. Até as roupas de Naruto estavam diferentes do habitual laranja.

Naquele dia, usava uma calça negra, com uma camisa azul clara com um colete de seda azul escuro. E mocassins.

Haijame levantou-se devagar.

- Muito obrigado pela ajuda, mas... acho que já vou indo. Eu preciso... – Ficou meio tonto, sendo pego pelos braços pelos dois homens, antes que caísse no chão.

- Não seja tonto, Naruto. – Kiba reclamou. – Voce sofreu uma queda e tanto. A melhor coisa que pode fazer, é ficar quieto por um tempo, para se recuperar. - O loiro o encarou com intensidade.

- Meu nome não é Naruto. – ele falou com firmeza. – Meu nome é Haijame Uzumaki e eu preciso chegar até Konoha.

- Precisa fazer o que em Konoha, Haijame? – Shino questionou, depois de um momento de silencio.

- Encontrar com meu pai, o quarto hokage, Minato Namikaze. – Haijame fechou os olhos. Sentia os pulmões estourarem. Provavelmente tinha uma ou duas costelas quebradas.

Kiba e Shino encararam-se novamente. O Inuzuka rodou com o dedo indicador ao lado da orelha, indicando que Naruto havia enlouquecido.


	4. Chapter 4

Ele piscou devagar. Não havia nada que tirasse aquela dor de cabeça infernal que sentia. Olhou ao redor, verificando que estava em um quarto luxuoso, uma jovem de cabelos vermelhos sentada ao lado da cama, com um livro nas mãos. Era ligeiramente pálida, usava um vestido vermelho cereja.

Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque, sua figura era quase intocável. Quando ele gemeu, por conta de uma nova pontada de dor, ela o olhou imediatamente. Ele viu preocupação no rosto feminino.

- Graças a kami. – ela levantou-se. Parecia uma pequena boneca de porcelana, seu pequeno nariz arrebitado, os lábios finos tremiam. Ela pegou uma sineta que estava em suas pernas, tocou-a e levantando-se, aproximou-se o Maximo que pode. – você não tem noção da preocupação que nos deu!

Ele franziu a testa, sentindo novas pontas de dor.

- Preocupação?

- Obviamente! Agora, uzumaki, eu tenho certeza. Se depois desse susto, a saúde da imperatriz não se agravar...

Ela calou-se quando escutou a porta sendo aberta.

- Chamou Ayame-chan... – o jovem homem sorriu abertamente quando viu o loiro sentado. – Cara, sabe... Eu adoro não ser você. – ele aproximou-se, ignorando a mulher ruiva. Ele tinha riscos pelo rosto, como Jiraya.

- Hum? – o jovem loiro franziu a testa.

- É. Sabe, a imperatriz dragoa – sua amantíssima mãe – está jurando que vai garantir que não vai se transformar em avó tão... – ele parou de falar, então sem a menor cerimônia sentou-se na cama. – cedo. E nem adianta você querer a participação da ruivinha, porque... – olhos e cabelos castanhos, Ryu usava uma túnica verde, com calcas negras.

Ayame corou imediatamente.

- Ryu, poderia ir chamar a imperatriz, antes de continuar despejando essa linguagem de sarjeta no quarto de Haijame?

Ryu, revirou os olhos.

- Eu vou, não se preocupa. – abaixou o tom de voz. – já pediu a ele?

- Ele acabou de acordar! Não conseguimos conversar nem um pouco!

- E pela sua braveza, nem fazer outras coisas. – o jovem deu de ombros. Quando a jovem o estapeou no rosto, ele deu de ombros. – Se continuar a se aproveitar que o Haijame está incapacitado, para ficar me encostando, depois não se atreva a reclamar quando eu...

- Ryu... – a jovem fechou os olhos com força. Quando os abriu, havia uma imensa raiva neles. – vá chamar a imperatriz e algum médico!

- Por que não falamos com ele antes, daí chamamos o medico para ficar de plantão e só depois chamamos a imperatriz?

- Porque a mãe desse garoto já está aqui.

A voz da imperatriz fez Ryu saltar da cama. Ele e a jovem se encararam, engolindo em seco. Aparentemente, a imperatriz estava furiosa... E deixar Haijame com ela, no estado em que ele se encontrava...

- Saiam. – ela entrou no quarto, encarando atentamente o loiro de olhos azuis. Aproximou-se devagar, estreitando os olhos.

O loiro a encarou, a garganta seca. O rosto com várias marcas de expressão, era ainda bastante atraente. A imperatriz usava uma yukata de seda verde-escura. Embora estivesse mais velha, decididamente era a jovem que havia esbofeteado Minato Namikaze. Seus cabelos ainda continuavam ruivos,embora varias mechas de branco já pudessem serem vistas.

- Acaso ficaram surdos ou pretendem criar seus filhos na prisão? – o tom que a ruiva era indiscutível.

- Ku... Kushina-sama, acho que...

- Mexa seu traseiro, Ryu antes que eu resolva usa-lo de alvo para minhas kunais. – a imperatriz olhava com extrema atenção para o jovem na cama. Pelo visto, seus planos teriam que ser mudados novamente. – nem que eu arranje umas para apenas treinar em você.

- Mas...

- Fora. – Ryu havia sido criado junto com Haijame. Provavelmente, não havia permitido que o loiro falasse mais que algumas palavras... caso contrario, perceberia, o que ela como mãe, via claramente. Quando o casal sumiu do quarto, ela sentou-se ao lado do jovem. Colocou a mao sobre a testa do loiro. – está sem febre. – comentou com um sorriso, rezando em seu coração que o jovem, tão parecido com seu filho pudesse lhe ajudar, ao menos até que Haijame conseguisse chegar em Konoha.

- Escute senhora...

- Shii.... – delicadamente, ela tirou as mechas do cabelo dele da testa. – você teve muita sorte. Se Ryu não tivesse alcançado os homens que Takayama contratara, talvez não estivesse com o pescoço em cima dos ombros.

- Eu não sou...

- É claro que voce não é Haijame. Que espécie de mãe você acha que eu sou, se não reconhecesse meu filho? Eles poderiam ter lhe matado e feito algum outro fazer um clone, para ocupar o lugar de meu filho... voce chegou aqui com nenhum chakra, e embora sua recuperação tenha sido espantosa, já estava muito parecido com o meu Haijame. Então, eu tenho uma pergunta, menino e muito importante. Quem é você?

to seguindo tua sugestao, jaque. ja aviso. proximas semanas, nao pense q vou publicar nada. o proximo capitulo de fugindo ta me fazendo pensar em coisas... af


	5. Chapter 5

larissa.... é isso mesmo que vc achou!

jaque...mais um capitulo. outro? nao sei... acho que dou dar de presente pro dia das maes...kkk

Haijame revirou os olhos pela... decima vez? Estava impaciente, para conhecer o homem que fizera a jovem princesa desafiar os comandantes. Ele sabia, que a partir do minuto que nascera, Kushina estava destinada a casar-se com algum general ou coisa parecida do gênero.

Seu avo, havia resolvido que a filha, herdeira do trono, merecia ter um treinamento militar digno de inveja, pois seus planos eram o de expandir seu poder. Um homem acostumado a resolver as coisas na razão, decidira que Kushina deveria ir para konoha, juntamente com um pequeno grupo de jovens.

A escolha da vila fora a mais sensata. Que outra vila tinha, como servidores, os ninjas lendários Tsunade e Jiraya? E também o jovem talento conhecido como Relampago Dourado?

Embora o lendário Orochimaru houvesse saído da vila, o imperador sequer deu bola para o assunto. Não gostava, não _aceitava _uma traição. E o sannin das cobras era um traidor.

O príncipe sem coroa, assim Haijame poderia se definir. Afinal, ele sabia, desde criança, que assim que sua mãe morresse, seria desterrado, morto ou qualquer coisa no gênero. Kushina apenas havia permanecido no poder, graças as velhas tradições e a excelente administração que fazia.

Também o gênio terrível, que fazia quem não a conhecia tremer. Ryu a apelidara de dragoa, pela cor de seus cabelos. Kushina guardara em seu coração a lembrança de seu amor por Minato Namikaze. Um dos únicos pontos que jamais abdicara.

Haijame deu um enorme sorriso, quando os três jovens pararam em frente ao portões da vila. Um enorme símbolo, marcava qual vila era. Sua mãe desenhara para ele, aquele símbolo, tantas e tantas vezes, que ele era capaz de reproduzi-lo de olhos fechados.

Se todos os habitantes fossem como aqueles malucos que o haviam ajudado – Haijame admitia isso com a mais absoluta humildade que poderia ter – ele já antevia muitas situações de confusão.

Os morenos costumavam olhar-se, de maneira significativa, em especial quando ele falava algo a respeito de voltar o mais breve possível ao pais do redemoinho. Ele percebera que eles acreditavam que ele era um tal de "Naruto"... o que lhe estava começando a lhe irritar.

Confiante, começou a andar pela guarita.

- NARUTO!

Haijame nem deu atenção e viu exóticos cabelos rosas, vindo em sua direção, em passos decididos. Agora, quando o primeiro soco atingiu seu olho esquerdo, levando-o a inconsciência, resolveu trocar suas prioridades. A mãe estava sendo muito bem cuidada por Ryu e Ayame.


	6. Chapter 6

naruto viu maravilhado a imperatriz rir. Era um riso tão... franco, deliciado, fresco...

- muitíssimo obrigada. – Ela o beijou nas duas faces, fazendo-o corar fortemente.

- Bem, eu não concordo com o que os seus homens estão fazendo.

- Naruto, espero que voce entenda... Eles pensam que voce é Haijame. E meu filho é o único obstáculo que impede que Ichigo tenha acesso total ao meu trono. Enquanto pensarem assim, voce estará sendo vigiado, observado em todos os momentos do dia. Ouso dizer, que nem mesmo uma simples ida ao banheiro será desconsiderada por eles.

- Se é assim, por que a senhora já não se livrou desse tal Ichigo?

- Porque eu não sou ele. – Kushina deu um pequeno suspiro. – E por mais que eu saiba quem é o responsável pelos atentados que tenho sofrido, juntamente com meu filho, não encontro provas para condena-lo da maneira que merece. Eu não possuo o controle total e irrestrito. E mesmo em uma monarquia absolutista, existe uma coisa chamada julgamento.

- Hum... não entendi...

- Bom... se acaso eu possuísse o poder de dizer que o queria morto, deveria apresentar razoes, provas que me ajudassem a explicar o porque do meu desejo. Mas não possuo, por algumas razoes. A principal delas é o fato de ser mulher.

- Entendo. – Naruto assentiu. – A senhora pode ter certeza que eu vou ajudar, no que puder.

- Voce vai precisar de ajuda. – Kushina avançou para ele, que recuou. Ela sorriu, piscando o olho, ao tirar uma kunai, escondida no travesseiro de Naruto. – E existem duas pessoas, que irão lhe ajudar, como se voce fosse Haijame, alem de mim, obviamente.

- É mesmo? E de quem a senhora esta falando?

Ela piscou para ele novamente, um sorriso ate mesmo malvado em seu rosto. De pé, atirou com precisão a kunai em uma pequena corda que sustentava as cortinas do quarto. A porta abriu-se, duas figuras caindo, uma em cima da outra.

- Das duas pessoas que compartilham o mau-habito do meu filho de escutar atrás das portas. Ayame e Ryu.

- Kushina-sama, isso é um ultraje! – Ayame, que estava por cima de Ryu protestou. – Eu paenas quis garantir que Haijame estava bem! E já que nós não havíamos tido tempo para conversar, dado os dias que ele havia estado... hum... dormindo... Mas enfim, pode contar com a minha ajuda!

- E eu admito que estava escutando descaradamente. E Kushina-madrinha-sama, pode contar comigo, até mesmo para fazer stripe-tease numa boate gay!


	7. Chapter 7

Haijame abriu os olhos, não se espantando por estar em um quarto de hospital. Não era a primeira vez que acordava, mas era a primeira onde encontrava-se sozinho. Primeiro, aquela cabeça de chiclete cor-de-rosa monstruosa, depois uma louca loira barulhenta... Aquele tal de Naruto deveria ser um santo para conseguir atura-las. Ele já estava a ponto de ser bastante mal educado.

Sua mãe lavaria sua boca com esfregão de aço se soubesse quais palavras ele usaria para responder a elas. Embora devidamente informadas que ele era HAIJAME Uzumaki, elas continuavam a se referir a ele como Naruto.

A porta abriu-se uma terceira ou seria já quarta vez?, Haijame desistiu do pensamento de contar, quando uma loira entrou no quarto. Ryu mataria para ver aquela mulher sem roupas. Na faixa etária dos trinta anos, seios enorme, tinha uma expressão até mesmo intrigada no rosto, que ele achou ligeiramente familiar.

- Ohayo, Naruto. – ela cumprimentou, encarando-o seriamente. Ele bufou.

- Eu... não... sou... Naruto!

- É mesmo? – ela cruzou os braços. – sabe quem sou eu? – o tom firme, porem ligeiramente delicado, o estimulou procurar nas lembranças, quem era ela. Fechando os olhos, ele concentrou-se nas fotos que sua mãe ainda guardava de Konoha. Do nada, uma foto em particular, pareceu-lhe saltar a vista. Sua mãe sorria, ao lado dessa mesma mulher, que segurava uma garrafa de saque. As duas pareciam totalmente ébrias pela bebida.

- Tsunade Senjou. – haijame sentou com uma certa dificuldade. – a Ninja Lendaria. – ele curvou a cabeça. – é uma honra conhece-la, Tsunade-hime, se me permite a familiaridade.

Beberrona, de pavio curto e briguenta, sua mãe acrescentaria, rindo. Tsunade Senjou estreitou os olhos, aproximando-se dele, com um ar inquisitivo.

- Como voce está se sentindo?

- Como se tivesse sido espancado por um monstro... o que não deixa de ser verdade.

- É impressão minha ou voce acabou de chamar a Sakura de monstro?

- Se o nome daquela cabeça de chiclete for Sakura, então a chamei de monstro.

- Quantos dedos estou mostrando? – Tsunade ergueu três dedos.

- Três.

- Como é seu sobrenome?

- Uzumaki.

- Quem é seu pai?

- Minato Namikaze. – ao escutar aquilo, a hokage arregalou os olhos. Não imaginava que Naruto soubesse essa informação. Demorou alguns instantes, mas logo voltou a carga.

- Para que serve uma kunai?

O interrogatório de Tsunade foi sobre diversos tópicos. Em mais de um momento, ela o sentiu prestes a explodir, mas ele fechava os olhos e continuava a responder com educação.

- Muito bem... E posso pedir duas ultimas coisas?

- Obviamente.

- Qual o seu nome, que voce disse a Sakura?

- Meu nome é Haijame Uzumaki. Sou filho de Minato Namikaze e Kushina Uzumaki, imperatriz do Pais do Redemoinho. – Haijame decidiu deixar bem claro quem era ele. Tsunade estreitou os olhos novamente.

- Por acaso, alguma vez Jiraya...

- Voce quer dizer o ero-sennin, não é?

andei sumida... E o pessoal que le a fic tabmem! Como é q vcs tao?


	8. Chapter 8

- Eu quero que aquele calhorda apodreça no inferno. – naruto escutou a imprecação de Kushina, mesmo a portas fechadas.

Uma outra risadinha feminina foi escutada.

- Vossa Excelencia disse o mesmo quando o conheceu. E no entanto...

- A única coisa boa que aquele traste fez na vida foi o meu filho. e mais nada!

- Hime-sama, não deve se exaltar, lembra-se?

- Não devo me exaltar? Que grandessíssima...

Um palavrão que fez naruto descolar o ouvido da porta foi pronunciado. Ele até mesmo corava ao pensar naquela palavra... E no entanto, aquela mulher de aspecto tão doce o falava com uma grande naturalidade.

O loiro se virou, para sair, quando percebeu que Ryu o encarava, as mãos nos bolsos.

- Tsc... eu devia bater na porta e contar para a Kushina-madrinha-sama que voce estava escutando.

- Voce fez a mesma coisa que eu.

Eles falavam aos sussuros. Ryu revirou os olhos.

- Bem, mas ficar escutando a conversa da madrinha não vai ajudar em nada. Voce precisa vir comigo, para...

A porta do aposento foi aberta. Uma mulher de idade aproximada a Kushina os encarava. Usava um quimono amarelo, os cabelos negros em um coque enfeitado com flores.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?

- Oi, gostosa. Vim aqui te dar um trato, não posso?

- Ryu! – o tom repreensivo não deixava duvidas que ela não gostara. – já fez o que hime-sama mandou?

- Já, não se preocupe. Eu também aproveitei para pegar as roupas daquele filho da mãe do...

- Ryu!

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Mas que conseguimos... _fazer aquilo... _Conseguimos!

- Ryu! – Naruto observava com um certo interesse aquela cena. A mulher pareceu estar perdendo a paciência. Ela era muito parecida com Ayame, o que fez naruto desconfiar que talvez fosse a mãe da jovem.

É o nome do carinha mais sexy desse império...

- Faça Ryu entrar. – a voz de Kushina soou clara.

- Quer saber onde mesmo eu gostaria de entrar? – A pergunta em um sussurro foi feita por Ryu para a mulher, que o pegou pela orelha e o levou até Kushina, que usava um quimono azul escuro, com pequenos lírios bordados na gola.

O aposento era uma sala confortável, bastante iluminado. Suas paredes eram forradas com livros. Varios tapetes pelo chão, uma mesa ampla, vários pergaminhos, livros abertos em cima dela. Dois vasos idênticos enfeitavam a mesa que a imperatriz trabalhava.

Ryu fez uma reverencia. Naruto, aproximou-se da imperatriz, e a beijou no rosto.

- Olá, mamae. – assim que as palavras saíram, ele sentiu uma coisa estranha dentro de si. Era a primeira vez que as pronunciava, na vida. E embora ele soubesse que não eram dirigidas a pessoa certa, sentiu-se emocionado, quando Kushina o encarou, um sorriso de encantamento no rosto.

- Como voce está, meu filho?

- Ai como o amor é lindo! – Ryu colocou as duas mãos no peito, fazendo uma expressão exagerada. – Quando eu tiver um filho, vou querer abraça-lo e beija-lo o tempo todo, como Kushina-madrinha faz com esse daí. =

Kushina havia segurado a mao de Naruto, apertando-a enquanto Ryu falava.

- É mesmo, Ryu?

- É claro! E aproveitando a chance... já que os conselheiros fazem tanta questão de que a senhora case com um cara daqui, que tal pensar na minha proposta, madrinha? E assim matamos dois coelhos com uma kunai só.

- Dois coelhos? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – que seriam quais?

- Um eu já disse. o outro é darmos um pai para o haijame-chan e...

- AHH... CALA A BOCA, TEME!

Naruto perdeu a calma.

- Venha me fazer calar... benzinho. – Ryu atirou um beijo para Naruto, que pulou por cima da mesa. Os dois começaram uma luta de taijutsu. Kushina suspirou, enquanto pensava que Naruto e Haijame, alem da aparência física, tinham o temperamento muito quente.

- Pela disposição de Haijame, quem poderia dizer que ele esteve quase morrendo, a apenas dois dias? – Kushina questionou, um breve sorriso nos lábios. Chamar esse garoto de filho, não era tão difícil assim no final. A mãe de Naruto deveria possuir muito orgulho dele.

- Emiko, a mulher que conversava com Kushina, olhava a luta dos dois, com uma certa atenção.

- Kushina-sama. – falou apreensiva, de repente.

- O que é Emiko?

- Esse... não é Haijame.

Kushina riu nervosamente.

- Do que está falando, Emiko? Como não é meu filho? estávamos juntas quando ele chegou, desmaiado, sendo carregado por Ryu... Voce mesma verificou que ele estava sem chakra.

- Sim. Mas... o modo como ele caminhou da porta até sua mesa...

- Andou sobre as duas pernas, como um homem.

- Não. – Emiko negou com a cabeça. – PAREM VOCES DOIS! – ela berrou, quando bateram em uma estante e vários livros caíram. – perdoe-me, hime-sama. – fez uma breve reverencia. Pegou os dois vasos e indo até os dois, acertou um em cada cabeça. Os dois caíram no chão, esfregando o local da batida. Emiko ajoelhou-se, pegando o rosto de Naruto, encarando-o com atenção.

- Emiko, o que significa isso?

- Não há duvidas que ele se pareça com Haijame-kun... mas... – Emiko largou o rosto de Naruto, que agora a encarava assustado. Pegou as mãos dele. – que dia, garoto, voce nasceu? Quantos anos voce tem? – as apertou com força.

- Emiko, voce é minha médica particular a mais de vinte anos! Sabe muito bem que dia Haijame nasceu! – Kushina sentiu-se incomodada. – Voce que fez o parto, lembra-se?

- Que nome ele deu a voce? – Emiko sussurrou. – vamos, querido, por favor, me responda! Que dia voce nasceu?

- Emiko!

- Hime-sama, esse garoto não é Haijame! haijame pode ser parecido com o pai, tendo os mesmo olhos azuis – conforme ia falando, Emiko começou a passar a mao pelo rosto de Naruto – os mesmos cabelos loiros espetados, a altura parecida, mas Haijame não anda como o pai! Já esse... – Emiko olhou para a ruiva, que tinha os olhos estreitados.

Cada palavra que Emiko pronunciara, ela mesma já havia se dito durante a vida do filho. os mesmos olhos azuis, os mesmos cabelos loiros espetados, a altura parecida... Até o modo de lutar era parecido. Minato lhe ensinara varias de suas técnicas... até mesmo aquela pela qual ficara conhecido como Relampago Amarelo. E a técnica que ele criara e ensinara ao sensei. Rasengan.

O andar de Haijame realmente era diferente do de Minato. Mais coisas em comum entre eles ela não suportaria. Ela continuava amando o ex-marido, como no dia do casamento deles. mas após a separacao do casal, ela ordenara a seus subordinados, que qualquer noticia referente ao quarto hokage, fosse vedada.

Quando se apresentara, ele dissera, cheio de orgulho "Sou Naruto, o próximo Hokage de Konoha". Da mesma forma que Minato. Kushina vira Naruto andar. Se estivesse de costas, ela acharia que era Minato, como no dia que seu filho nascera.

- Quando voce nasceu? – Emiko voltou a insistir, os olhos com lagrimas. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do parto, ao contrario de Kushina, que fora obrigada a dopar, pela crise nervosa que tivera, com a visita do hokage.

- Dia dez de outubro. – Naruto respondeu, enquanto se chutava internamente. Ele DEVIA ter pedido quando o tal Haijame havia nascido.

Emiko ofegou, como se tivesse levado um soco no peito. Largou naruto e ergueu-se. caminhou, lentamente até Kushina, que não conseguia entender nada. Felizmente, Naruto de Konoha, como ela o chamava, nascera no mesmo dia que Haijame.

- Emiko, sugiro que me de uma explicação extremamente convincente sobre o que está acontecendo aqui!

A médica ajoelhou-se, curvando-se.

- Imploro pelo seu perdão, Hime-sama... No dia que Haijame nasceu, eu cometi um crime terrível...


	9. Chapter 9

Haijame ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, quando foi parado bruscamente por um garoto, de cerca de quinze anos, com um enorme cachecol no pescoço.

- Naruto-sensei eu lhe desafio! – ele fez uma pose de quem iria atacar.

- Onde foi que enfiaram meu burro... – Haijame murmurou, olhando para o lado. Pelo visto, aquela era uma terra de doidos. Ele fora liberado após vários dias no hospital. A lendária beberrona e apostadora tsunade lhe dera alta, mas era como se a vila inteira estivesse disposta a cuidar dele. não conseguia dar cinco passos, sem ter alguém a seu lado, questionando seu bem estar.

- EI! ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ! – o garoto barulhento da vez, berrou, fazendo que os olhos do príncipe se revirassem novamente.

- Eu não estou interessado, sinceramente. – haijame começou a caminhar, ignorando a expressão do garoto.

- Sexy no jutsu! – konohomaru foi envolto por uma nuvem de fumaça. Quando surgiu uma mulher nua, morena, no local onde estava o garoto, Haijame caiu na gargalhada.

- Que jutsu estúpido! Só um retardado cairia nisso!

Acenou, enquanto ainda ria, deixando o queixo de quem assistia a cena no chão. Passou reto, ignorando a cena que se passava atrás. Konohomaru desfez o jutsu, um enorme bico no rosto.

Moegi aproximou-se do amigo, enfiando-lhe um soco.

- Eu avisei que ia te bater se fizesse esse jutsu!

Sai andava em direção a floricultura, quando viu Naruto parado em frente a uma joalheria. Pelos comentários que estavam circulando pela vila, o loiro havia batido seriamente a cabeça, a ponto de perder a memória sobre quem era e inventara uma nova identidade, para suprir a falta da antiga. Ele já lera, que as vezes, um fato corriqueiro poderia ajudar a lembra-lo... Assim como um apelido.

Como bom amigo que era, resolveu que iria, no que estivesse ao seu alcance, ajudar naruto. Chegou perto de Haijame e com um sorriso encostou-lhe a mao no ombro.

- Como vai, Pinto Pequeno?

- Quando eu puser as minhas mãos naquele branquelo azedo, teme, desgraçado, nojento, vagabundo, cretino...

- Hai, hai... – Shikamaru repetiu, enquanto segurava um dos braços de Haijame. o outro braço, era segurado por Chouji. O loiro estava enfurecido com Sai. Mesmo depois de encher o ANBU de pancadas, ser separado do mesmo e arrastado por meia konoha, Haijame ainda jurava estrangular Sai. Isso depois de dele arrancar as partes intimas do ANBU pela garganta, enfiar uma centena de kunais, em um lugar não muito... visível publicamente... de Sai.

Arrasta-lo até a casa de Shikamaru fora a solução menos problemática. Naruto fora paralisado pelo jutsu das sombras de Shikamaru, mas assim que o efeito passara, o loiro correra atrás de Sai, para bater nele de novo.

- Cara, voce está estranho. Já tinha parado de tentar matar o Sai a alguns anos atrás.

- Escuta aqui, reforçado. – Haijame virou-se com raiva para Chouji. – Eu. Não. Sou. Naruto. Uzumaki. Quer que eu soletre?

- Naruto...

- HAIJAME! – perante o berro de Haijame, Shikamaru fechou um olho, encolhendo-se um pouco.

- Por que diríamos que voce é outro, se voce é o Naruto?

- Eu... – Haijame estava quase rosnando quando se virou para Shikamaru. – Eu não sou Naruto Uzumaki, kuso!

- Bem, Haijame, me desculpe dizer, mas não tem lógica no que voce diz. – Shikamaru cruzou os braços. – Kiba e Shino jamais se enganariam com relação a voce.

Bem, e posso saber o motivo em especial por que acha isso, gênio?- o tom carregado de ironia de Haijame não passou despercebido a shikamaru.  
Se voce fosse outra pessoa, kiba diria imediatamente, por conta do seu cheiro.

- Han? Não entendi.

- Kiba é... – a explicação de shikamaru foi perdida. A atenção de Haijame estava presa a um tabuleiro de shoji que estava em um canto da sala, que haviam entrado. – Naruto?

- Quer fazer uma apostinha básica? – quando Haijame sorriu, Shikamaru ficou alerta. Eram anos juntos, para não reconhecer o sorriso "Uzumaki vou aprontar".

- Aposta? – Não devia ser boa coisa... não com Naruto dando aquele sorriso.

- Uma semana de comida grátis para voce e o seu amigo de ossos largos... se ganhar. Se perder, quem ganha a semana de comilança sou eu e vocês dois tem que me chamar de Haijame.

Chouji riu, já sentindo na boca o gosto do churrasco.


	10. Chapter 10

_Naruto engoliu em seco. Aqueles homens não deviam sair tão cedo! Alias, se continuassem a sair, descobririam a Hinata e a ele. A morena devia estar pensando a mesma coisa, perante o olhar de pânico que ela exibia._

_Se corressem fariam barulho, se ficassem, os temes iriam descobrir os ninjas de konoha disfarçados... Definitivamente, era uma situação de se correr o bicho pega, se ficar o bicho come! Do nada, uma idéia, que lhe pareceu única, lhe veio a mente. Com um olhar de desculpas a Hinata, ele a pegou pela cintura, ignorando sua vermelhidão. Beijou-a, pressionando seu corpo contra a parede, quase que no mesmo momento em que os homens abriam a porta._

_Assobios maliciosos foram soltos, mas o loiro não percebeu. Era a primeira vez que beijava lábios tão doces, macios... O beijo apenas foi interrompido porque a Hyuuga, como sempre, quando chegava muito perto dele, desmaiou._

_– Sabe, Katsuna... – o cara que havia assobiado chamou naruto pelo nome que o loiro usava na missão. – acho que a sua lua de mel vai ser mais curta do que voce imaginava..._

_– Por que? – Naruto estava segurando Hinata com a maior delicadeza possível._

_– Oras, não sabia que as mulheres desmaiam quando estão grávidas?_

_Naruto olhou para Hinata. Uma coisa que ele não soube dizer o que era, começou a doer no seu peito. Mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza. Iria chegar na frente de Neji para acabar com o cara que tinha deixado Hinata grávida. Ou ele não se chamava Naruto Uzumaki!_

_– Kushina-sama, a senhora deve ir para dentro. – Emiko falou com a autoridade de vários anos. A imperatriz sequer fez a gentileza de olha-la, o rosto de Naruto era muito mais interessante._

_– E depois...Naruto, o que aconteceu?_

_– Bem, nós voltamos para a vila. Eu não tive coragem de perguntar para a Hinata-chan quem era o pai. – ele deu um sorriso. Kami, Kushina pensou. Se Haijame era muito parecido com Minato, Naruto era a fotocópia dos trejeitos do Quarto Hokage._

_– Kushina-sama! – Emiko a chamou novamente. A imperatriz e naruto encontravam-se nos jardins do palácio. Uma brisa leve balançou os cabelos da imperatriz, que continuou a ignorando._

_– E não fez nada?_

_– Naruto, voce pode me ajudar com a teimosia da imperatriz?_

_– Naruto, voce pode dizer a essa criatura que eu tenho a mesma postura de meu pai. Não admito traição. – A voz de Kushina estava fria ao retrucar. – E eu não estou falando com ela. E NÃO QUERO! – as ultimas palavras, Kushina frisou._

_Naruto levantou-se oferecendo a mao a Kushina._

_– Podemos entrar? Eu não sei porque, mas não estou me sentindo bem aqui fora._

_– Voce se vendeu a ela. – Kushina murmurou, lançando um olhar furioso a Emiko, que ergueu uma sobrancelha. – igualzinho a Haijame._

_– A senhora Emiko não é sua medica? Então, ela deve saber o que faz._

_Kushina, suspirou fundo. Então, pegou a mao de Naruto, que passou-lhe um braço na cintura da ruiva, quando a mulher levantou. A imperatriz apoiou-se no loiro, que sentiu a fragilidade da mulher. Lançou um olhar preocupado a Emiko, que assentiu para ele._

_– Eu estou começando a acreditar que Emiko está encabeçando alguma rebelião para me matar. – Kushina sussurrou para naruto, mas alto o suficiente para que Emiko escutasse. Isso fez que a medica revirasse os olhos. Naruto soltou uma pequena risadinha. A preocupação externada pela outra mulher, não era apenas a de uma médica com uma paciente. Era de uma amiga de longa data. Mais que isso. Era de uma irma. E o fato da imperatriz não falar a três dias com ela, não parecia afetar em nada a posicao de Emiko._

_Ayame e Ryu haviam tomado um incrível chá de sumiço. Quando Naruto questionara a Kushina onde Ayame estava, uma expressão de preocupação surgira no rosto da imperatriz. Com o pai, ela dissera e em seguida, mudara completamente de assunto. Quando outros perguntados, primeiramente o olhavam como se tivesse criado duas cabeças. E respondiam a mesma coisa._  
_Em mais de uma ocasião, Kushina parou no corredor, em direção ao quarto, tomando ar. Respirara fundo e por mais que Naruto se oferecesse para carrega-la, ela recusara terminantemente._

_– Sou a imperatriz do Pais do Redemoinho. – fora a resposta orgulhosa em todas as ocasiões. _

_Quando Kushina finalmente havia chegado ao quarto, naruto não estava nem um pouco ansioso em deixar a ruiva. Sentaram-se em poltronas azuis e retomaram a conversa iniciada no jardim._

_Naruto sentou-se ao lado de Hinata, que estava muito corada. Estendeu a ela uma maça._

_– Eu não vou sair daqui, nem vou deixar voce voltar a treinar, enquanto não tiver comido essa maçã._

_– Mas... – perante o olhar sério de Naruto, Hinata desistiu. Quando pegou a maçã oferecida pelo loiro, seus dedos roçaram levemente nos de Naruto, fazendo mais uma onda de rubor em seu rosto. _

_Naruto observava Hinata com atenção. Desde a volta da missão, ele não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Nos lábios dela. E no assassinato que iria cometer, quando pegasse o desgraçado que tinha abandonado ela daquela maneira. Afinal, Neji não lhe contara nada sobre um possível casamento entre hinata e quem quer fosse. E também... Ele não soubera de ninguém que fora espancado sem piedade pelo Hyuuga, sem aparente nenhum motivo. Bem, houvera um, mas o infeliz cometera o deslize de convidar Tenten, na frente do Hyuuga, para sair._

_Ou seja. Houvera um excelente motivo._


	11. Chapter 11

aviso. toda vez que eu escrever um longo pedaço em italico, significa uma lembranca, ou talvez q a historia esteja se passando no futuro...

– Xeque-mate. – shikamaru deu o lance final, enquanto Chouji ria.

Haijame pulou, enquanto socava a mesa.

– Vamos jogar mais uma vez!

– Naruto... voce já perdeu duas vezes.

– EU NÃO SOU NARUTO! EU SOU HAIJAME E AGORA APOSTO COM VOCE O DOBRO DO DOBRO!

– Nem pensar. – Shikamaru levantou da mesa, com cara de tédio. – Eu não vou jogar com você agora. não antes de você ter mais uma aula com o meu pai.

– Eu quase ganhei de você as duas vezes! Se me der mais uma chace, garanto que ganho! Você está é com medo!

– NARUTO!

Aquele berro era inconfundível. Haijame suspirou, virando-se. sakura estava na janela, a expressão não muito sociável.

– ESQUECEU SUA BESTA QUE TEMOS TREINO COM KAKASHI-SENSEI?

– Escuta aqui sua mal educada. Eu sai do hospital a cerca de três horas e você já está querendo me arrebentar novamente?

– Você me chamou do que? – se Naruto percebesse os olhos arregalados de Sakura, a testa franzida, o punho fechado e a promessa muda de um assassinato, assim que pusesse as mãos nele, estaria tremendo... Ou melhor, já estaria em fuga, para não ter todos os ossos moídos por ela. Haijame, ao ver a expressão de Sakura, divertiu-se internamente.

Os queixos de Shikamaru e Chouji caíram perante as próximas palavras de Haijame. Ninguém, talvez com exceção de Tsunade e Sasuke, falariam daquela maneira com Sakura. E logo, Naruto, Naruto, que fora apaixonado pela ninja de cabelos rosas desde a academia, que ainda tremia nas bases quando ela se aproximava daquele jeito... Naruto não seria burro de fazer isso. A menos que tivesse realmente enlouquecido.

– De mal-educada. Pelos seguintes fatos. – começou a explicar calmamente. - Não disse boa-tarde ao entrar. Por estar berrando como um porco agonizante, sem motivo algum. E também...

Antes que Haijame completasse, Sai apareceu ao lado de Sakura. Os hematomas, extremamente visíveis, davam um pequeno colorido as faces do moreno. Haijame fechou a cara, imediatamente.

– Sakura, acho que finalmente a falta de um pinto grande, está fazendo o Naruto...

Sai não completou a frase. Saiu correndo assim que percebeu Haijame abrindo o porta kunais que estava amarrado em sua perna.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888

– Muito bem, já chega! – kakashi falou irritado, afastando Haijame e Sasuke.

– Só depois que esse teme pedir desculpas! – Haijame estava disposto a pegar o sangue de Sasuke.

– Você começou ofendendo, dobe, e quer que eu abaixe a cabeça? – eles olhavam-se, faíscas saindo de seus olhos.

– Sakura é um monstro, não retiro o que eu disse!

Do outro lado, Sai segurava a garota, disposta a arrebentar com Haijame, não importava as ordens de Tsunade.

– Naruto, quando eu lhe pegar... – jurava, tentando se soltar.

– MAS QUE ZONA ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – o berro de Tsunade, fez que todos paralisassem. Haijame tremia de pura raiva.

– Eu vou lhe dizer, Tsunade-sama, o que está acontecendo. – ele começou a falar. – já que meu pai está morto, eu não vejo motivo para ficar nessa vila! E toda maldita vez que eu tento sair, alguém me impede! Primeiro, esse via... branquelo. Depois, aquele cabeça de abacaxi e a bola de boliche sem fundos. Esse monstro cor-de-rosa não quer parar de me bater. Esse cabeça de galinha...

– DOBE EU VOU ACABAR COM A SUA RAÇA!

– CACHORRO QUE LATE NÃO MORDE, TOTÓ! – Haijame berrou com Sasuke, que começou a fazer o Chidori. Haijame jogou o braço esquerdo para o lado, uma bola azulada começou a se formar na palma estendida.

No minuto seguinte, tanto Sasuke quanto Haijame estavam inconscientes. Sasuke batido por Kakashi e Haijame por Tsunade.

A Hokage suspirou. Estava começando a ficar cansada das briguinhas infantis dos antigos companheiros de time.

– Tsunade-sama... – kakashi observava o corpo inconsciente de Haijame, uma expressão pensativa no que

– O que é, Kakashi?

– Naruto... Não consegue fazer o Rasengan com uma mão só.

– O que? – A loira imediatamente olhou para Haijame. – Como assim ele não consegue fazer o Rasengan com uma mão só? Ele acabou de fazer!

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888

Tsunade bateu a porta. Pelas condições que havia deixado Naruto, ele ficaria mais uma semana internado. Sentou-se, encarando a porta, ignorando a garrafa de saquê, que encontrava-se na sua gaveta. O que Shizune não sabia não lhe doía. Colocou ambas as mãos na cabeça, tentando lembrar-se se em algum momento, Jiraya deixara escapar, que Minato aprontara alem do que ela sabia. Como não vinha nada a mente, pensou na jovem hime, explosiva e meiga que viera liderando uma pequena comissão de jovens aprendizes.

Embora a saúde de Kushina fosse frágil, sua vontade era de diamante. Lembrava-se perfeitamente da ruiva, que altiva, deixara muitos lideres de clãs um pouco apaixonados por ela. O principal propósito de Kushina era aprender, para depois repassar os conhecimentos em sua vila.

Ela fora uma aluna aplicada, dedicada. O único ponto de discordância, fora quando conhecera Minato. O loiro, uma versão jovem de Jiraya, com muito mais sucesso com as mulheres, fora desafiado pela integridade, orgulho e compromisso de Kushina. Ela fora o maior desafio que ele encontrara e vencera.

Tsunade sorriu brevemente, quando uma cena rápida passou por seus olhos. Estavam Jiraya, Minato e ela conversando em um bar, quando a hime adentrara, com duas primas. Nunca passou pela cabeça da loira que a jovem ruiva estivesse a procura de encrenca... ao contrario de Minato, que sorrira e levantara-se para ir atrás dela.

Fora a primeira vez que ela viu Jiraya dar mostras de ter bom senso. Aconselhara Minato a ficar longe de Kushina, a menos que quisesse ter todos os membros que houvesse encostado na ruiva, arrancados. Mas Minato não dera bola... E a perseguição a ruiva acabou por ela ceder aos encantos do loiro.

Que também sucumbira a ela. Tsunade jamais imaginaria, que aquele pervertido conseguisse se aproximar dela... o que já devia ter mostrado a ela, jamais apostar contra um amor verdadeiro.

Mas a fama de Minato, era muito bem merecida... Por fim, Kushina dera um ultimato, ao já hokage. Se ela descobrisse mais uma traição, ela o abandonaria, sem pestanejar e olhar para trás. Aparentemente, o aviso fizera efeito no hokage. No dia que descobrira estar grávida, Kushina entrou em ebulição... apenas para chegar em casa, pegando o marido, adormecido com uma qualquer, em sua cama.

Kushina partira da vila, sem sequer pegar suas próprias roupas. Tsunade jamais esqueceria a fúria do loiro, pois a esposa caira em uma armadilha até mesmo infantil, óbvia demais. Assim, passaram-se meses, até que o hokage decidira, enfim, esquecer o orgulho e ir atrás da mulher. E voltara com um pequeno embrulho, que tratara como se fosse o maior tesouro da sua vida, nas poucas horas que antecederam a chegada da raposa de nove caldas.

Tsunade sentia o coração chorar, lembrando-se do choro de Naruto. Minato, quando conversara com ela, enquanto ela examinava o menino ao pedido do hokage, lhe dissera que se Kushina quisesse o futuro imperador do Redemoinho, teria que voltar a konoha. E quando isso acontecesse, ele iria convence-la, realmente, que ela era a mulher da sua vida. Que não a havia traído.

O menino era tão franzino... pouco mais que um quilo. Ela vira inúmeros recém-nascidos, mas daquele peso... Bem, Naruto tinha sete meses quando nascera. A Hokage estreitou os olhos. Quando havia repreendido Minato, por haver roubado o bebê, ele dera um sorriso ambíguo, dizendo que assim que a nova casa que decidira fazer, para comportar a esposa e_ os filhos_, estivesse pronta, Kushina voltaria. Para sempre e mandaria as favas o encargo que ela agora carregava, o de imperatriz.

Tsunade suspirou, quando bateram a sua porta. Mandou entrar, pensando que assim que as criaturas saíssem, ela pegaria o seu saquê e deixaria a questão de lado. Os Nara, pai e filho, estavam acompanhados de Chouji. Os três curvaram a cabeça em respeito.

– O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

– Tsunade-sama... desculpe por vir por isso, mas... aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha. – Shikamaru falou. Era melhor apresentar a questão logo a Tsunade, que saberia resolver de melhor forma.

– O que é?

– Conforme suas ordens, Tsunade-sama, estou tentando ensinar shouji a Naruto. – Shikaku falou, calmamente.

– Eu não entendi o motivo disso. – chouji deixou escapar, apenas Shikamaru escutar. O gostinho de carne estava cada vez mais persistente em sua boca.

– Naruto está sendo cogitado, de maneira velada, para ser o próximo Hokage. Precisa aprender o Maximo que puder sobre estratégias. – Shikamaru falou da mesma forma para ele.

– E Naruto está se saindo bem? – Se Naruto fosse como os pais, provavelmente logo derrotaria Shikamaru.

– Eu joguei hoje duas partidas com ele. – Shikamaru falou, a testa franzida. – E aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha.

– O que foi que aconteceu? – Tsunade estava com a paciência por um fio.

– Na primeira partida, ele me surpreendeu. Dei algumas vantagens, que soube aproveitar muito bem... mas era como se estivesse descobrindo o meu modo de jogar.

– E então?

– Na segunda, ele quase me venceu.

Um meio sorriso afetuoso surgiu nos lábios de Tsunade. Suas previsões sobre Naruto estavam se mostrando certas.

– Veio se queixar para mim por causa disso? – ela ergueu junto uma sobrancelha.

– Eu fiquei muito surpreendido com isso... E então perguntei ao meu velho, como era Naruto nas aulas de shouji.

– Shikaku? – Tsunade virou o rosto para Shikaku, que suspirou.

– Tsunade-sama, Naruto so faltou roncar em alto e bom som. Ele não prestou atenção a nada do que eu disse... E duvido que saiba diferenciar um peão do rei.


End file.
